Currently, berets are typically displayed flat in display cases that are not meant for displaying berets. The display cases do not help achieve a distinct shape when initially forming the beret. Further, current display cases do not provide a platform to maintain the shape of the beret when not in use and display the beret in an “as worn position.” Current display cases result in berets being misshaped, berets being stored away and becoming disfigured, and berets being displayed flat and unrecognizable.
An apparatus is needed to address these deficiencies and provide a much needed alternative to current practices.